


Tiny

by aviator1198



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: GiriJasu, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviator1198/pseuds/aviator1198
Summary: Couldn't find a mpreg fic for this ship so I decided to finally grace ao3 with my trash





	1. You're Mine

(Justin)

Slowly I felt my eyes open. Giriko was still asleep next to me. His eyes were closed and his mouth was ever so slightly open. I smiled and combed my fingers through his soft hair. He looks so peaceful. I’ve never seen him so relaxed since the fall of arachnophobia. He won’t admit it, but I know he has nightmares. I even caught him muttering Arachne's name in his sleep once. Suddenly I heard him muttering again.

“...love...you…”

Even though it was a sleep induced murmur, I couldn’t help the way my heart fluttered at the words. My mind immediately went to a picture of Giriko and I standing under an altar, tying the knot. I shook my head and got that picture out of my head almost as soon as it got there. He made it painfully clear that he wanted to keep it this way, shacking up with the occasional cuddle time. No commitment. 

I cover my mouth as I feel a knot form in my stomach. I barely make it to the bathroom before I start vomiting into the toilet. Damn this morning sickness. I wonder how long I can keep this up before he notices. 

“Justin?” There he is, standing in the doorway. “You’re still sick? Didn’t you go to Stein for this a month ago?”

“I’m not sick, Giriko.” Wait, crap what am I doing. At this rate, he’s going to find out sooner than I wanted.

“What do you mean you’re not sick? Is that the crap that Stein's trying to get you to believe? I’ll make him give a real diag-”

“I’m pregnant!” I blurt out, surprising both me and Giriko. He freezes at the door, taking a moment to take in the news. A moment later I’m being picked up and carried off. “Giriko?...”

He doesn’t answer me. Instead, he lays me down across the couch, covers me up in a blanket, and cuddles up next to me.

“Giri-”

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you kept this from me for a whole month. You’re not going to get up. I’ll be your personal servant for the next eight months.”

“I can do things mysel-”

“I’m not risking anything happening to either of you. You’re not going to tax yourself in any way shape or form for the next eight months. I mean it.”

I chuckle. “I guess this is part of the reason I was afraid to tell you.”

I watch as his expression ices over. “Wait. You were  _ afraid  _  to tell me?”

“W-well...yeah. You kept saying when we got together is that you liked how I couldn’t get knocked up. How you didn’t have any commitment with m-”

“You actually believed that? I was trying to convince myself. I fell hard for you, Justin, and soon I realized that even though you couldn’t get pregnant so I didn’t have to worry about birth control, I soon realized that meant I couldn’t have the pleasure of having kids with you. Justin, this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“What about the whole no commitment though?”

“Well, that was just so you wouldn’t get to steal my thunder.” He stepped off the couch, kneeled down, and presented me with a blue ring box. Oh my gosh this was actually happening. He opened it up and there sat a beautiful opal engagement ring. My eyes were transfixed on it, not even looking up to see the look on Giriko’s face. This really happening. We’re going to get married, have kids, and live happily ever after.

“Yes.”

“But I didn’t even a-”

“Yes!” I leaped into his arms, surprising him and sending him toppling to the floor.

“Hey, careful. You have a child in there.”

“I’m pregnant, not a vase. Shut up and kiss me.”

He didn’t have to be told twice as a makeout session ensues on the living room floor. Lips and limbs flailing about until suddenly, Giriko has me pinned down to the floor with one hand, the other gently rubbing my stomach.

“...I can’t believe it...I’ going to be a father...we’re going to have a kid.” 

“You’re talking to my stomach weirdly.”

“Get used to it.” He looks up at me, making eye contact with me. In a split second, his lips are on mine. I get used to it just as he pulls away. “God I love you.” He doesn’t give me a second to process the confession as he continues down to my neck. 

The door to our apartment swings open.

“God, do you guys always do this on the floor where anyone can walk in on it?” Nygus snickers.

“Not always, but today’s a special occasion. Justin’s pregnant,” Girko smiles. 

“God forbid. A tiny Giriko,” she sighs. “Well carry on. Death was wanting to send you on a mission, but I’ll tell him you are unable to.” She walks out, shutting the door behind her.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone you’re mine,” he smirks.


	2. #hoveringparent

(Justin)  
Less than half an hour later, I was laying on the bed. Giriko wants and thinks I’m just going to stay bedridden for the next eight months. If he thinks that's going to happen without any resistance, he is surely mistaken. As soon as he leaves me alone for five minutes, I’m sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda, not because I exactly want one, but just to piss him off. I would do it now, but he’s in the kitchen fixing me breakfast in bed. I am actually pretty hungry. I was trying not to eat too much more than I usually do for the past month because I didn’t want to tip him off, not that it probably would’ve. He can be pretty dense at times. But I haven’t eaten properly in a month, and the aroma from the kitchen was enticing. I sighed and got off the bed, slowly walking into the kitchen. He still hadn’t noticed me. I smiled, thinking of all the possibilities. I snuck up behind him and whispered into his ear, “Whatcha cooking?”  
He freaked out, yelped, and turned around, staring at me for a few seconds to register that it was me and not somebody else.  
“What the heck are you doing?”  
I pout, “I just wanted to see what my future hubby is cooking up for us.”   
“Gosh, Justin, I’m trying to be mad at you. Stop being so cute. I don’t want you doing more than you have to.”  
“But, Giri. I’m not even a month and a half in. I’m not even showing yet. I can still walk around.”  
“You promise you’ll stop moving around and doing more than you have to when you start showing more?” he pouts. I sigh and give in. “Good. Now go sit on the couch so I can pamper you with affection and food.”  
“Giriko, we’re getting married. You don’t have to keep trying to win me over.”  
“You’re also carrying my child, so I have to do something so it comes out just as attached to me as you are.”  
I scoff and chuckle a bit. “You do realise that you its father. It’s be attached to you no matter what. Well, at least till its a teenager.”  
“Well it gives me a chance to pamper you so go lay down please.”  
I decide to obey and lay down on the couch. Its softness ends up lulling me to sleep. When I wake up, Giriko’s next to me and my head is on his chest.   
“Good afternoon sleeping beauty. Sleep well?”  
“You could’ve woken me up. I didn't get to eat what you made me.”  
“I saved the omlet. I can heat it up for you. I read that you need to get all the sleep you need. The baby’s draining your energy.” By the time he finishes his mini rant, he’s rubbing my stomach.  
“You’re looking at my stomach weird again…”  
“Get used to it. Some people even talk to it. Be glad I’m not doing that.”  
I shrug and hum as he combs his hand through my hair. I almost fall back asleep when suddenly the door to the room is busted down.  
“Justin! I heard you’re pregnant! Congrats!”  
“Aw thank you Marie. Did you come all the way here just to congratulate me?”  
“Well it is something worth congratulating you for. I mean, I can’t start a family for my life.” She started crying.  
“Hey now. You’ll find that special someone.” She smiled and less than a second later, Stein came in and dragged her out as she yelled “good luck with the child” to me. I turned around and Giriko was staring at me, jealousy evident. I opened my mouth to comfort him but instead a sudden rush of dizziness got the better of me and I fell to the ground. My head hit the side of a nearby chair and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already working on the cliffhanger for anyone who cares. Feedback always appreciated. <3 also i think I was making them a bit ooc but I like to think they are a bit ooc around each other. I may just be krazy 0;)


End file.
